


Lawrence murder drabble

by dailydoseofwhippedcream



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Buried Alive, Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, I literally have no idea how to tag this, Murder, No Beta read we die like men, One Shot, reader attempts murder, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofwhippedcream/pseuds/dailydoseofwhippedcream
Summary: “Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.”― Anais Nin
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Lawrence/Protagonist (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lawrence murder drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shit4brains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit4brains/gifts).



> and so, a story one of my best friends came up with and i simply typed out my thoughts, here is a shitty drabble about (as the title suggests) reader killing Lawrence Oleander

You woke with a start, twisting and turning and you couldn’t breath. All you could taste was dirt, the earth, soil. It was in your nose and your mouth and somehow wiggled under your eyelids. You couldn’t think, all you could feel was panic. Is this how you die? Buried in the middle of who knows where. No! You can’t die here not yet. You clawed around, trying to ease the uncomfortable dampness all around you. You were suffocating and couldn’t find your way out.  
With a gasp you broke the surface, coughing up all the dirt in your mouth and trying to rub it out of your eyes. You sneezed a few times, managing to get the crumbles out of your nose. You shook your head violently, spraying dirt everywhere. In the back of your mind you could feel cool droplets fall all around you, it smelled like rain. You suck a finger in your ear to get the dirt out of it, doing the same for the other one. You coughed twice, a little bit of dirt water coming up. You briefly remembered the events of the day before.  
You were pissed, covered in dirt, your heart was broken and your head was pounding. That piece of shit tried to kill you and then couldn't even bother to bury you properly. On the bright side you knew just where he lived.  
The streets were empty and the air was damp. You marched your way to your destination, you no longer gave a single shit. You finally made it to his house, you didn't bother knocking before you opened his door without hesitation. A strike of lightning illuminated your furry and cast light into the apartment. You carefully shut it behind you, taking notice to all the locks on his door.  
You walked through the house, dripping water behind you. A particularly powerful rumble of thunder shook the room, and a strike of lightning came a few seconds after. As you passed the kitchen you would vaguely feel yourself grinning. You watched as the man of your nightmares rise and fall with the calmness of sleep. As you creeped closer you picked up a stray pillow from the ground.  
When you got to his bedside a strike of strong thunder shook, the lightning illuminating your sinister grin. You probably looked insane, you had a pillow raised above your head and had the intent to kill clear across your face.  
You brought the pillow down onto his face hard, unrelenting even as he woke up and struggled. You could hear giggling all around yourself, unable to connect that the insane sound was coming from yourself. He struggled and screamed into the pillow and you simply watched, barely shaking with hysteria.  
His hand connected with your arms and scratched, leaving red marks in their wake. You couldn’t even feel them. He was twisting and turning desperately, his screams for help were muffled by the pillow.  
After a few moments longer of struggle his arms slowed in their desperate claws for release, waning in their intensity. He squeezed your arms once before falling limp, his legs tangled desperately in the sheets.  
You kept the pillow to his face even after his obvious death. Your cheeks hurt from how hard the sick grin had stuck on your face. Only when a wet drop landed onto the pillow did you release him.  
You felt the tear track on your face, off handedly wondering when that had appeared. You dropped to your knees, hiccuping. “Lawrence!” You wailed into his chest. Your hands were crumpled into his sheets, and your head nuzzled into his stomach. And that's how you stayed, until you couldn’t feel your face and your throat had screamed all it could. The morning light was peeking in through the windows and shined lines onto your face gently. What a lie. The world was horrible and sick, a sinner like you fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue, i literally can not answer what fucking writer possed me when writing this but here it is, in all it's poorly grammared and typo filled glory.


End file.
